Angels and Keyblades
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: BOOM! Thats right. A Kingdom Hearts and Kid Icarus crossover! Their is other stuff like, The world ends with you, and Final Fantasy. T just to be safe! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of Angels and Keyblades! I don't own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts. DOOON'T SUUUUE!  
**

Pit's POV:

Pit looked around the strange pillar he was on. It looked like it was in complete Darkness yet he could see. _Where am I? _Pit thought. Lady Palutena wouldn't send him here...unless the chaos kin took control of her again. "I hope not.." He said to himself.

_So much to do, so little time._

Pit was jolted out of his thoughts by a strange voice. "Hello?" Pit called. He was spooked when three pillars rose out of the ground, a weapon on each.

_Choose wisely._

_I've got nothing else to do here. _He thought before approaching the staff and picking it up.

_The power of a mage. Is this what you seek?_

_A mage...Oh! _Pit thought. _The shield for defense, the sword for attack, and the staff for magic! _He thought before putting down the staff and going to the sword.

_The power of a warrior. Is this what you seek?_

"Yes." Pit said. The sword vanished as soon as he said so.

_Now you must give something up._

"That stinks..." Pit said. Magic and defense were both good. _I don't know magic though, and I can doge good..._ He thought before picking the Shield.

_The defense of a knight. Will you give this up?_

"Yes." Pit said. Both weapons vanished and the pillars sunk into the ground. Suddenly the pillar below him shattered. "Whoooooe!" He yelled before crashing on another pillar.

_You will meet many enemies on your quest._

Suddenly strange black creatures rose up out of the ground and a large key appeared it Pit's hand. "Whoe...this is getting weird." Pit said. One of the creatures leaped at him so he hit it with the key destroying it. _Good weapon. Wish I had this when I fought the underworld._ He thought as he destroyed the rest of the...things. After he did a pathway opened to another pillar. This kept happening for two more pillars. Then he got to the third. There wasn't anymore things to fight. All there was a little beam of light. So he stepped onto the beam.

_The closer you step into the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Pit saw his shadow start to get bigger and morph into a giant creature of darkness.

_But don't be afraid...you hold the key._

_Guess I have to fight this thing. _Pit thought summoning the giant key. It swung one of it's claws at him. Pit dodged and attacked the head. For awihe he would just doge attack, and defeat the smaller creatures it made. Then he struck the final blow. "Yes!" He cheered until he saw the thing be begin to fall. And he was in the way. "No no no!"He yelled as the creature fell on top of him. _Can't...breathe... _He thought as he tried to escape the darkness.

_But don't be afraid...you hold one of three keys...to open the door.__  
_

**NOOOO PIT! It said three keys right? What does that mean? What will happen to Pit? Why am I asking you questions I know the answer to? We may never know...Read and Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes...Another chapter of Angels and Keyblades! I don't own kingdom Hearts or Kid Icarus. Pit would REALLY have a keyblade then!**

Pit's POV:

Pit fell out of bed. "Oww..." He said. Then he remembered the creatures and the giant key. _It was all a dream...but it felt so real.._ He thought before his stomach rumbled. "Maybe I'll think better without an empty stomach!" He said. "Think about what Pitstain?" Said a dark angel in the doorway. "Nothing Pittoo!" He told his clone. He frogot his dark clone was living here. It was only to get away from Phospera. The lighting goddess wouldn't stop flirting with him so he asked to live here to get away. "Whatever. Palutena wants you." He said but whispered. "We can talk about the dream later." Before leaving. _How did he know...I hope I don't talk in my sleep. _Pit thought before going to see Lady Palutena.

"What did you need Lady Palutena?" Pit asked his goddess. "Well...we have found a young girl angel." She said. Pit blushed. Did she want to... "I can tell what your thinking, and no." Palutena said Pit let out a sigh a relief. "She just appeared out of nowhere. We want to help her but...she's not being very cooperative." Pit looked at her confused. "What do you mean Lady Palutena?" He asked. "She keeps taking out the troops I send to help with a giant key." _A giant Key!_Pit thought. "I'll get on it right away Lady Palutena!" He told her. "I sent Pittoo to help you." She told him as he grabbed a silver bow and ran to the door.

"We are almost there." Lady Palutena said. "I'll land you here. She's just ahead." She told both angels. "Sure." Pittoo said as they landed. Pit was still thinking about the giant key from his dream. "You ok Pit?" Lady Palutena asked. "Oh. I'm fine Lady Palutena." He said smiling. "Then lets go." Pittoo said. They walked for about a minute before they heard someone. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Said a girls voice before they saw some troops go flying. "Think we found her." Pittoo said. Pit crept around to get her from behind while Pittoo stayed there just in case. "Don't move." Pit froze. _She heard me! _"Come out." She said. Pit stood up and came out of his hiding spot. She looked in her teens, she had shoulder length brown hair, ocean blue eyes, dark purple wings, a golden crown necklace, gray sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. "SORA!" She screamed in delight and glomped him. "I'm so glad your here!" She said squeezing him. He could see Pittoo staring at him from afar. "Umm...My names Pit." He said. She stared at his face for a bit before blushing and scooting away. "I'm so sorry!" She said rubbing the back of her head. "It's fine." I said. "So, whats your name." Pittoo said. She got spooked and looked behind her at him. I could see a slight tint of a blush on his face. _He he...Pittoo likes her... _Pit thought. "My name is Ruby." She said. Pittoo looked like he was about to respond Pit I did first. "Cool name! I'm Pit, and this is Pittoo!" Pittoo glared at Pit. "My names Dark Pit! Not Pittoo."He said. "Dark Pit? Doesn't sound to natural. Can I call you Dark?" She asked. "Sure.." He said. Suddenly we heard a tummy rumble. "I guess I'm hungry from fighting so many weaklings." She said. "Well you could come with us to Lady Palutena!" I said. She smiled and nodded. "Sure...but umm...can one of you carry me? My mussels don't wanna move..." She asked blushing. "Pittoo will do it!" I said running over and pushing him twords her. He glared at me but went and picked her up anyway. "Come on then." He said trying to hide the blush on his face.

**I'm in the story! WOOOOO! Yes he does love me. What will happen next? What will Palutena do? Why am I asking you? You'll have to wait and see... Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had writers block for a while...Well, I don't own ANYTHING! Got it?**

Ruby's POV,

I yawned and looked around. I was in a white room with a dresser and a bed in it. I sudenly remembered what happened and blushed. _I must have fallen asleep during the flight._ I thought. I got out of bed and looked in the dresser. I was surprised to see clothes my size. _Guess tthey prepared some clothes._ I looked at most of them. They were to white or to girly. Then I saw a black one. It seemed nice and it looks my style. I tried it on. It fit good . I could move easily. Suddenly I heard my stomach rumble. I giggled and walked to where I thought the kitchen was. I saw a women cooking what smelled like chocolate chip pancakes. I sat in a chair and yawned. "Good morning! You must be Ruby.I'm Platena." Shre said placing a plate of fresh pancakes in front of me and in two other spots. Just then the two angels from before tumbled into the room."Guys! If your gonna fight do it later." She says. "Sorry Lady Palutena." Pit says before sitting down. Dark rolls his eyes before also sitting down. "This looks great Lady Palutena!". Pit says before chowing down. I shrug and chow down too while Palutena and Dark eat quietly.

"Your a good cook Palutena." I say. "Thank you Ruby. So, where do you come from?" She asks. "Well umm..." I say remembering I'm not supposed to tell people about other worlds. _Wait. When do I follow stupid_ rules? I thought. "I am from destiny Island. It's on...another world." I said. Both angels stared shocked but Palutena looks fine. "So you must be the new keyblader Mickey told me about." She said. "Wait. You know the king!" I said surprised. She nodded and smiled. "He's a friend of mine. Would you like me to contact him?" She said and I nodded. "I think I'll inform these two. I think they need to know." I said and she goes to contact Mickey while I explaine some things to the angels.

~time skip by dancing puppy ~

Pit and Dark stared at me. "So when you first got the keyblade you had a weird dream?" Dark asked seriously. "Yep! I just told you that." I said. They both looked at each other and nodded. "We...think we had this dream." Pit said. I stared shocked. "R-really?!" I asked. They both nodded. "Cool! You can come with me and my friends and we'll see the worlds!" I said exited. "See the worlds huh?" Palutena said steping into the room. "I'm guessing you heard..." I said. She nodded. "I heard everything from the other room while I was talking to Mickey. Sora sounded exited." She said smiling. "So your Ok with us going?" Pit asks. "Of course! It's not everyday you find out your a keyblader." She said. "Thanks Lady Palutena!" He said smiling. "Well, you guys go get packed. After you do I'll tell you about some of my friends. Like Anime." I said. They both rushed to get packed probably wanting to hear more._This is gonna be fun." _ I thought thinking about the adventure that just started.

**Finally got this chapter out! Not that anyone cares since only ONE person has read this...read and review...if anyone even reads this...(goes in emo corner.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! ...I don't own anything. So please don't sue me!**

Ruby's POV,

I ran around the fountain outside exited. Sora would be here soon and we could all go to Hollow Bastion. It would be the first world Dark and Pit would go to! I did teach them to summon their keyblades though so they wouldn't get their butts kicked."Where is he!" I said getting impatient. "He should have been here hours ago!" "Hey Ruby!" I heard. I turned around and saw him sitting by Pit. "Finally!" I say. Sora just laughs. "You wanna lecture me about being late or are we gonna go?" He says. I roll my eyes and me, Pit, and Dark follow him to the Gummi ship.

~time skip~

We all got off the ship and entered Hollow Bastion. I giggled when I saw the new keybladers staring in aw. "Whoe...this place is huge!" Pit says. I roll my eyes and begin walking. "Come on guys, I want you to meet my frien-" Is all I can say before I'm glomped by an energetic blond. _Sky. _I think and look at the person to see her. "RUBY!" She says hugging tighter. "U-umm...Can't...breathe.." She chuckles and releases me from the bear hug. "Sorry! I just missed you...Hey, who are they?" She says noticing the angels. "Their Dark and Pit. The fact is they are keybladers." "COOOOOOL!" She says before calming herself as much as possible and smiling at them. "Well, I'm Sky Strife! I'm also a keyblader." The two angels nodded. "Umm...Can we go find the others now?" I said and everyone nodded before following me.

~Another Time skip dood~

"We are almost their." I say. "Yep! I am surprised no Heartless showed up though." Sky says. Suddenly we are surrounded by Heartless. "Oops...well, LETS DO THIS THING!" She says summoning her keyblade. Everyone else also summons their keyblades and gets into a fighting stance. Pit and Dark do pretty well for their first time, but Sora takes them out pretty easy. "They just keep coming!" I say before the rest are taken out by Dark Firga magic. "Hey Ruby!" I hear and look up to see one of my closest friends Anime with her boyfriend Van beside her. "Thats where that magic came from!" I said and Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Where else idiot?" He said in his normal mood. "Whatever. Anyway, this is Pit and Dark. Guys, these are Anime and Vanitas." I said introducing them. "Wait a minute... Dark looks like Vanitas and Pit looks like Sora!" Anime said and they looked at each other. "Thats...kinda weird." They all said at the same time causing me and Anime to giggle. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in front of us scaring everyone. "Well, I say I think I got that right." A familiar voice said and I growled. "Merlin! You sacred the feathers off of me!" I said before seeing I wasn't on the ground. "Oh uh, sorry Ruby. I'm a little rusty with that spell. Also, why is that man holding you?" He said and I looked to see Dark holding me and blushing massively. I also saw Van holding a blushing Anime while smirking. I blushed and got out of his arms. "Well...Why are you here?" I asked my blush fading. "Ah well, I came here to give the new wielders some magic." He said causing Pit to look exited. I could see some excitement in Dark's eyes but he hid it well. "Yes, just a spell but, you should learn more in time." He said.

_Dark and Pit learned Fire magic!_

The two were happy about learning a spell, even if Dark didn't show it I knew he was. Soon we finally got to the Restoration Committee's place. "Hey everyone!" I said seeing everyone there. Even Kairi and Riku. "Hey Ruby. I'm guessing these are the newbies." Riku said and I nodded. "Yep!" I said. "Well, he's not the only newbie." Leon said. "What do you mean Leon?" Sora asked. "Him." Leon said pointing to a boy sitting on the bed. Me and Sora gasped at who we saw. Neku.

**BOOM! I bet your all like, waaaa! Anyway, just saying the only reason I'm continuing this is for Anime since she's my friend. Also, NO ONE ELSE IS READONG THIS! *sigh* Read and rreview.**


End file.
